


He's My Baby

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Big bellied Lennon, M/M, Mpreg, snuggles ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: After a long night, John awakens to sudden stomach cramps and vomiting. What do you think happened to him?
Relationships: John Lennon/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 19





	He's My Baby

"Mmph.. Ugh.. I don't feel so good.." John moaned, lumbering out of bed. He and his boyfriend, Ringo had been resting after last night (Which I won't go into detail of).

The older drummer was still sound asleep, snoring to his heart's content. John would have tried sleeping off his now aching belly, but then he felt something come up. Rushing to the bathroom, he vomited up last night's dinner.

"Johnny?." Ringo murmured, waking up when he heard John's loud footsteps leave. " _Where did he go_?" He thought, getting up to follow him.

His first thought was to check out the kitchen, thinking his boyfriend went down to get another mid morning snack. But the vomiting sounds led him right to a puffy eyed John, his face red from throwing up so much. "Richie.. There's something wrong with me.." He whimpered.

There was no doubt about that, seeing the normally confident and snarky rhythm guitarist so frightened. "Let's get you cleaned up first, then call a doctor." Ringo cooed, comforting him. "Hopefully you didn't get a bad virus."

"O-okay.."

John was all washed up in a jiffy, and Ringo had the whole bathroom disinfected as well in case he did have some kind of bug. "I don't feel like going outside.. It hurts too much.." The auburn haired man moaned.

"My poor baby.. Don't worry, I phoned a doctor who takes house calls. Hopefully she can cure whatever sickness you have." Ringo hated seeing John so upset, he hoped whatever got to him wasn't serious.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's what?!"

"All the tests confirm that he's pregnant. The morning sickness, the mood swings, just like what a pregnant woman goes through." The doctor explained.

"But this can't be right.. Do some more tests! Maybe you did something wrong."

"We already did blood, urine and even stool samples, given him an MRI scan and finally did the pregnancy test on him. It's confirmed, Mr. Lennon is going to give birth."

"How am I supposed to explain that to him? I never even knew men could give birth as well."

"There's a lot scientists still haven't figured out about the body. Anyways, I'll be happy to pay for your parenting lessons."

"That's nice, but we can afford it ourselves. Being in the world's greatest rock act after all."

Once the doctor left, Ringo knew he had to spill the beans to his boyfriend. "At least that explains everything that happened today. But I still find it odd that he's.. That's not important at the moment, John's well being is. As well as our baby.."

Heading up to their room, Ringo awed when he saw John curled up under the covers. He looked so peaceful, he almost didn't want to wake him up. But he knew he had to tell him the news. "John?.. Please don't freak out at what I'm going to tell you."

"Mmh? Why would I do that? It's not like I'm-"

"I managed to get you pregnant." He blurted out. The good news is John didn't freak, he fainted.

"Took that better than I expected.. But enough joking around, we'll need to be ready when our baby comes. First things first we'll need a room for them."

"It'll have to be close to us, and also the bathroom in case of accidents. Good thing we don't live somewhere like Friar Park, that would be a nightmare to get around."

"We'll need a crib and stuff too."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two to three months have now passed since the news broke that Ringo knocked up John, the latter's baby bump was now more prominent. Along with the larger bump came the pregnancy cravings, one day he'd ask for a mint and pickle juice smoothie, the next he'd want a curry topped with strawberry jelly.

"Oh Richie, are my spinach s'mores ready yet?" John cooed, rubbing his baby bump on the couch.

"Just got them out of the oven, sprinkled with garlic and sugar. How can you eat this stuff?"

"Well the doctor said I needed plenty of iron for the baby, and I just so happened to have a big sweet tooth, so it fits."

"I suppose.." Ringo muttered, plugging his nose as he gave John his lunch. "Do you think we should come out to the public about our child?"

"In the mid sixties? I would say not, I'm just glad the doc didn't turn us down for our sexuality as well. How about we wait until he or she is born? That way we don't cause the public to faint like I did."

"Good point.. Speaking of birth, you think our baby will like the room?"

"I bet they'll love it! It's all green with little red roses painted on the walls, and is full of toys and has a comfy crib with a mobile that plays our softer songs."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six more months have passed, John's baby bump was now so big he needed help just to walk around. "Oh Richie?. Am I fat? My belly sticks out in everything I wear, my thighs make me stuck in my seat and I can't stop craving!" John sobbed, burying his face into Ringo's shoulder.

"Johnny, you're not fat at all. It's just the baby needs plenty of food to be healthy, and you've done a good job at that." He cooed, rubbing his back. "It's close to your due date, you think we-"

As if on cue, John felt something wet trickle down his trousers. "Ah!! Our baby is coming!!" He screamed, grabbing Ringo's shoulders hard. "I need a doctor!!"

"Just try and keep your cool.. Don't worry, I got this.." He tried to assure his big bellied boyfriend, helping him to the car. "Wait, how will it even come out?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh.. That C-section hurt like hell." John grumbled, glaring at the stitches on his belly. "But it was all worth it to see our little boy."

"You said it Johnny boy. Our baby Julian is now a member of the LennStarrs." Ringo smiled, cradling their newborn son. "Welcome to the world."

Julian just smiled and babbled away. "May I hold him? He may need his milk too." John asked. The drummer was more than happy to see the two together. "Wish I brought my camera with me, you two are so adorable together."

"Maybe next time I get knocked up."


End file.
